<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宇植-HPau】吐真剂 by nisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525378">【宇植-HPau】吐真剂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses'>nisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HP AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>国际惯例设定，蛇院小徐x獾院小鹿<br/>（Slytherin inwoo/Hufflepuff dongsik）<br/>微量drarry<br/>summary：陆东植喝了吐真剂之后对徐仁宇疯狂表白！……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宇植-HPau】吐真剂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>
陆东植喝了吐真剂！</p><p>   沈宝景听到这个消息后，着急得三步作两步地从格兰芬多塔楼赶到魔药课教室。</p><p> </p><p>  人群熙熙攘攘地在外面围成一圈，学生们小声议论着什么，沈宝景担心地往中间挤着，隐约听到赫敏在跟她的朋友们说着：“……对学生使用吐真剂是违反霍格沃茨校规，甚至违反魔法部的法律的。”</p><p>   “万事通小姐，作为教授，我需要提醒你的是，我比你更清楚这些。”斯内普阴沉着脸对她说道。</p><p>    沈宝景终于挤出了人群，她气喘吁吁地接了斯内普的话：“那么教授！东植又为什么会喝下吐真剂的呢？”</p><p>   斯内普挑了挑眉：“要我说，假如他的脑子能有那么一点用的话，当然就不会喝。”</p><p> </p><p>   事情是这样发生的。</p><p>   众所周知，赫奇帕奇的陆东植是出了名的好骗，是纳威口中的大恩人，原因是自从他入读霍格活茨之后，欺负纳威的人都少了一半 ——有一半去欺负陆东植了。<br/>
这个可怜的冤大头经常替别人背黑锅，在霍格活茨的时间里，陆东植最熟悉的地方当属奖品陈列室——他经常在费尔奇阴沉沉的目光下被迫一遍遍地擦洗那些奖杯。</p><p>    当然了，这次也照例是源于一个恶作剧。<br/>
有两个斯莱特林的高年级的学生恶作剧骗他说他们学院的级长徐仁宇去霍格莫德的时候从蜂蜜公爵给他带了糖羽毛笔，要他们转交给他。<br/>
陆东植高兴得手舞足蹈，差点跳起来。他看了看他们和徐仁宇如出一辙的绿色校服，不疑有他地接下了。<br/>
在接下来的魔药课上，他一边听着斯内普教授讲课，一边美滋滋地吸///吮/了一下那糖果，美滋滋地想着徐仁宇出去玩居然还记着他。</p><p>    然而，然而！<br/>
然而他没想到的事情是，可能那两个高年级学生也没有想到，他们随手在魔药教室拿的那一小瓶没有标签的，被他们偷偷添加了一点点在羽毛笔上的魔药是吐真剂。</p><p>    这也就造成了现在这种他被人群围住，泪眼汪汪欲哭无泪的画面。</p><p>    喝了吐真剂的人的话是最可信的，斯内普在听完他的叙述之后，冷静地让那两个高年级学生去关了禁闭。</p><p>    本来吧，这个事情就到此结束了。</p><p>    如果徐仁宇没有出现的话。</p><p>    “发生什么了？”徐仁宇本来是正在上变形课的，听到赫奇帕奇们的小道消息之后匆匆赶到魔药课教室，他找到了人群之中的沈宝景问道。<br/>
沈宝景还没来得及回答，一个浑厚响亮的声音就响彻众人耳际：“大哥！！！你还好吗？？！我来保护你了！！”<br/>
沈宝景：“……”<br/>
徐仁宇：“……”<br/>
众人：“……”</p><p>    斯内普淡定地抬头看闯进来的赫奇帕奇学生，道：“张七星，逃课，赫奇帕奇扣五分。”</p><p>    陆东植转过头去看这声音的主人，却被旁边的另一个人吸引了注意力。</p><p>   “徐仁宇！”陆东植看了那人一眼，随即害羞地低下了头。</p><p>    众人还没反应过来， 陆东植已经站起来，抓起那个人的手，脸颊红透地说：“我喜欢你好久了！”<br/>
徐仁宇：“？”</p><p>    陆东植兀自激动地往下说：“真的，虽然……一开始你要跟我做朋友我没有理你，以为你这么热情是要跟我推销什么佐科玩笑商店的商品，或者是和别人一样要取笑我，但是……虽然我不知道后来你因为什么原因不理我了，但是我一直有在偷偷观察你，慢慢地我就觉得！哇！——怎么会有这么帅的男生，简直就是我们国家的麻瓜电视剧里的男主角！”目光往下，徐仁宇皱了皱眉，又听到他赞美一般地说：“你这双腿也是上帝的杰作！我太喜欢了！还有你的声音，上课的时候每次听你起来回答问题，我觉得我都要沉醉了。”</p><p>    沈宝景偷偷地跟张七星咬耳朵道：“东植的意思是他是我们国家麻瓜电视剧的女主角吗？”<br/>
张七星一脸像吃了耳屎味的怪味豆的表情，五官拧成一团，表示暂时无法接受大哥的这种想法。</p><p>    在众人震惊的目光之下，陆东植被徐仁宇拉着往医疗翼的方向走，据说路上还在孜孜不倦地表白。</p><p>     徐仁宇将陆东植交给了庞弗雷夫人之后便离开了。</p><p> </p><p> 02.<br/>
第二天。</p><p>       陆东植醒过来的时候，沈宝景和张七星站在病床边，记忆慢慢回到了他的脑子里。</p><p>       在回想起那些事情之后，陆东植的脸色非常精彩，红一阵白一阵轮番变换之后，他崩溃地抓着自己的头发道：“啊妮啊妮啊妮啊（韩语）！！不会吧宝景！我不会真的干了那种事情吧！我不会真的在魔药教室跟他表白了吧？在那么多人面前，甚至在斯内普教授也在的情况下？？”<br/>
陆东植求救一般地看着沈宝景，希望得到一个否定的答案。<br/>
沈宝景尴尬地点了点头。</p><p>       陆东植一脸要哭出来的模样：“梅林啊，干脆让我跳黑湖自我了断吧！！”</p><p> </p><p>       当然了，了断是不可能了断的。在庞弗雷夫人宣布他没事之后，陆东植便和七星他们两个一起回到礼堂吃饭。<br/>
在陆东植吃着香喷喷的食物，打算短暂地忘掉这件事情的时候，徐仁宇出现了。</p><p>      “咳，陆东植。”他走到他面前，喊了他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>      Bloody hell！<br/>
陆东植口中的食物还没来得及咽下，他抓起刚刚七星从寝室帮他带出来的扫帚便往外跑。</p><p>      “他怎么了？”徐仁宇再一次被他的行为吓到了，问沈宝景道。<br/>
沈宝景悲伤地皱眉道：“……大概是需要再给他一点时间消化一下吧。”</p><p>      三个人走出礼堂，到达魁地奇球场的时候，果不其然看到天上有个小傻子在那儿飞着。</p><p>      陆东植看上去并不像是在训练或者别的什么，只是速度很快地一圈又一圈地在球场上空盘旋，以此来缓解他内心焦虑的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>     暮色降临的时候，在球场上盘旋了接近五百圈的陆东植先生终于肯下来了，他仔细观察了下方的人群。</p><p>     很好，没有徐仁宇。<br/>
可以下去。</p><p> </p><p>     陆东植缓慢地降落在地面。<br/>
陆东植震惊了！————谁来告诉他，为什么徐仁宇会一直躲在墙角看着他愚蠢地飞了几百圈？？</p><p>      陆东植觉得更丢脸了。<br/>
他觉得想有一个什么坑让自己像鸵鸟一样一头埋进去。</p><p>      然而坑没找到，墙角边上的人却向他走过来。</p><p>     “陆东植，你跟我过来一下。”徐仁宇说道。<br/>
陆东植支支吾吾地：“啊？去哪里啊？我还有变形课论文要写……”</p><p>     话音未落，就被徐仁宇提溜着领子一路带到了城堡八楼的一个走廊。</p><p>     陆东植一脸不解地看着一副巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯，抓了抓他的卷发，只见徐仁宇嘴巴里念念有词，不一会儿，他们面前就出现了一道门。</p><p>     “Wow,amazing！”陆东植惊叹道。</p><p>     徐仁宇无奈地摇了摇头，将他拉进了有求必应屋。</p><p>     “我接受你的表白。”四目相对，徐仁宇冷静地对他说道。<br/>
陆东植楞是将一双纤长的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，一脸的难以相信。</p><p>     徐仁宇忍不住笑出了声，拉过他的手，往他的额头上落下一吻：“是真的，我想我们可以试试。”</p><p> </p><p>03.<br/>
至于在有求必应屋还发生了什么，那就是属于这两个学生之间的小秘密了。<br/>
值得一提的是，据张七星说，陆东植一整晚都没有回赫奇帕奇寝室。</p><p>     并且那天之后，徐仁宇就成了他的男朋友。</p><p> </p><p>-------------------<br/>
彩蛋：<br/>
“哇，哈利，你听说了吗？那天在魔药课上喝了吐真剂告白的那个学生真的告别单身了！”罗恩说着，又拿起一个鸡腿啃了起来。<br/>
“罗恩，你想表达什么？”褐发女巫翻着她借来“消遣”的厚厚的书，瞟了他一眼。<br/>
“我的意思是，虽然我对那个白鼬没什么好感，但哈利总是这么苦恼的话，说不定试试也能成呢？”<br/>
“白痴！”赫敏拿起魔杖往罗恩头上轻轻地敲了一下。<br/>
罗恩捂着头，哎哟哎哟地叫着疼。<br/>
赫敏看了看哈利飘红的脸，对罗恩说道：“真是没见过你这么迟钝的，你难道不知道他们早就在一起了吗？” </p><p> </p><p>—————————————end————————————————</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这算不算真·梦幻联动？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>